A gyroscope is a sensor for measuring a rotation rate or a rotation angle in inertial space. For several decades, research and development on optical gyroscopes have been performed. However, recently, development on low-price microminiature gyroscopes based on micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technology draws attention.
The purpose of developing micro gyroscopes is not only simply replacing general gyros for guidance, controlling, and differential global positioning system but also providing innovative weapon system impossible without MEMS technology such as smart projectiles, microminiature unmanned aerial vehicles, and micro robots.
Particularly, since a gyroscope sensor, which is an essential component of a precision strike weapon system such as rocket-firing inducing bombs and tank smart projectiles, should satisfy extreme condition such as a microminiature size less than about 50 mm3, high impact resistance from about 20,000 to about 50,000 g, and high mobility of about 10,000 deg/sec due to an application system thereof, it is impossible to embody the gyroscope sensor using general large-sized and high-priced mechanical or optical gyroscopes.
Due to this, the necessity of surface acoustic wave (SAW)-based gyroscopes has increased. For example, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1017822 discloses an SAW-based gyroscope, which was filed by the present applicant. However, the gyroscope described above is incapable of wirelessly transmitting and receiving a signal, which needs power, and measures angular velocity only using a complicated measurement device.